U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,348 issued to J. Lundy in August, 1989 discloses a wheeled frame carrying a snow scoop which comprises a handle to elevate one lateral side of the scoop, after the scoop is filled, to thereby dump snow therein. One problem with this arrangement is that the snow is not thrown to the side. It merely is slid to the side. It may have difficulty sliding out. The snow which is dropped adjacent to one side of the bucket generally falls under as well as beside the scoop. Another problem with this arrangement is that the snow which is dumped from the scoop is not generally lifted above the top portion of the scoop. The dumped snow is likely to fall in front of the wheeled frame as well as falling to the side thereof. If snow on-the-ground is deeper than the scoop the snow in the scoop is thereby prevented from sliding laterally out of the scoop. Yet another problem with this mechanism is that it is only able to dump to a single side. Without the capability to forwardly dump it is difficult to clear a large wide area such as a driveway.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,922,920, issued to A. Stratz in August of 2005, discloses a snow removal device. This device generally lifts vertically; and, once lifted the entire apparatus can be turned to dump to the side, as well as pushed forwardly, before the shovel portion is released dumping the snow. The problem with this device is that operation is more difficult. After the shovel is filled with snow the apparatus must be backed up before it can be turned. When it is turned there may be no snow-cleared area for the operator to walk in behind the shovel. And after the snow is lifted, the apparatus must be balanced before the snow is dumped in order to project or throw the snow forward.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0113430 discloses a wheeled shovel invented by W. G. Chang which lifts, projects, and dumps snow. One problem with the mechanism disclosed therein is that when the shovel begins lifting, it begins dumping. It is not possible to dump to the side. It is not even possible to fully lift the shovel and then turn the wheeled frame. Snow is dumped before it is fully lifted.
Ideally, what is needed, is an snow removal apparatus which is simpler to operate, and which not only projects or throws snow forward, but which additionally lifts the snow-filled shovel portion up and above the snow on the ground before automatically swinging to the side and thereafter automatically dumping the snow. Additionally the snow removal apparatus should alternatively project and dump collected snow to the front, when clearing a patio or driveway, as well as lifting and alternatively dumping snow to the side, when clearing a narrower walkway.